


The Man From "I.A."

by duderank



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duderank/pseuds/duderank





	The Man From "I.A."

Gibbs had never liked Rossi from Internal Affairs so, it riled him being in a room with the guy at this particular moment.

"What's this about Rossi? I'm on a case."

"I'm aware of that Gibbs, but this will only take a few minutes. I need to ask you something."

"So, ask."

Rossi threw something onto a table in front of Gibbs. A file on an NCIS Special Agent. The word "Void" printed across the photograph on its cover. A photograph of a young woman. She was smiling. It had been taken on the proudest day of her life.

"Remember her?" Rossi asked.

Watching Gibbs closely, Rossi saw a pained expression briefly cross Gibbs' face as he looked down at the file.

"Never likely to forget her am I. I did kill her."

"Yes, I know." Rossi replied. "And how did you feel about that?"

"Like crap." sighed Gibbs. "Still do."

"Why? After what she did!"

Gibbs shrugged. "Because of who she did it for I guess."

"Of course, her baby sister. Who I believe was the same age as your daughter when she was murdered."

Gibbs reacted as if he'd just been stung. His eyes narrowing. 

"Yeah. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I was guessing....everything." stated Rossi.

Gibbs shuffled uncomfortably as Rossi continued.

"How does it go now? Do what you need to do for the sake of your kids, or something like that. Your rules get around Gibbs. Although they sometimes get mixed up in translation. Though I know that's an important one. Though surely not so important that it justified what she did, right?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, but I didn't want to have to look her in the eye and shoot her for it."

"And spare her the consequences of her actions?" Rossi asked.

Gibbs lowered his head. "Nicest thing I ever did for her was to put her in the ground. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Of course, you didn't like her, did you. Everybody knew that."

"That's not why I killed her." snapped Gibbs. "And don't you suggest that I did."

Rossi feigned looking hurt. "I wasn't suggesting anything of the kind. Although I am surprised that you'd still feel quite so sensitive about what happened, even after all of this time. How long has it been? Five years?"

Gibbs picked the file up off the table and looked at it, sadly. "The girl had a conscience. It made a difference, to me. It's why she chose to die the way she did. I'll always respect her for making that choice."

"You know Gibbs, I'm guessing that, despite what went down between you two, you have more respect for her right now than you've ever had for me."

Gibbs smiled and shoved the file into Rossis' hands. "Oh, a lot more."

Gibbs noted with more than a little satisfaction that Rossi didn't like that much.

"That'll be all Agent Gibbs." Rossi replied, coldly. "We're done here."

"Did you get what you wanted?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, I believe I did. You see, I told you I wouldn't keep you too long. You can get back to your case now."

"Good."

As Gibbs made to leave the room, Rossi called to him. 

"What is it by the way? if I may be so bold as to ask."

"A Navy Commanders' little boy has been kidnapped."

"Interesting. After what we've been discussing. I hope you find him alive."

"We will."

"The Parents must be climbing the walls."

"They are."

"It's always difficult when kids are involved, knowing what's the right thing to do. Isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

Gibbs was convinced now. Rossi was fishing for something. He just didn't know what it was. He vowed that, when he got the opportunity, he'd ask Vance if he knew what all this was about.

 

Shortly after Gibbs had left, another man, Davenport entered the room.

"Well, what do you think, Rossi?" Davenport asked.

"I think he did it. In fact I know he did, now. He killed Hernandez. I just can't prove it. But I will one day."

"There's a lot to be said for his special rule." Davenport said. "I have two little girls of my own, and if anything happened to them, I couldn't rule out doing what either of them did. Gibbs or Lee."

"It doesn't make it right." Rossi replied. "In both cases it was still murder."

"Buffy The Vampire Slayer." said Davenport.

Puzzled, Rossi asked, "Excuse me?" 

"There's a quote in one of the episodes, "love makes you do the wacky". Now did Xander say it, or Willow?"

"I'd go with Xander." said Rossi. "It's the kind of thing Xander would say."

"And never were truer words ever spoken." Davenport replied.

 

THE END


End file.
